


All Work and No Play Makes Craig a Dull Boy

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Craig Hunter/Reader [2]
Category: Laggies (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Craig has a lot of work recently. You're glad he decided to stay home this weekend, but he took work with him. You're pissed of seeing him all troubled and exhausted, plus you miss him... Your man clearly needs rest and you decide to do something about it ASAP.





	All Work and No Play Makes Craig a Dull Boy

You were standing at the doorway of the living room and looking at your boyfriend Craig, who seemed not to notice you at all. His work papers were all around him: on the coffee table, on the floor, on the armrest of the couch… His laptop was also on and Craig’s face looked troubled and concentrated.

You let out a sigh. Craig was currently working on a quite complicated case: seemed like the man he defended had an incredibly annoying wife who wanted to bleed him dry. She didn’t even care that Christmas was coming soon. So your man was very busy during the past three weeks. He came home late and all he could do after the working day was to cuddle in bed next to you and fall asleep almost instantly.

You were really happy when he announced to you that he was gonna spend the weekend at home. You felt quite horny because you two didn’t have any sexual interaction for three weeks, but that wasn’t the main point. You really could wait, but you saw that this goddamn work makes Craig exhausted, physically and emotionally. If he wasn’t at work, he was thinking of work… He clearly needed rest. He needed to switch his brain off for a while, and in your opinion good sex was the best way to do it. This weekend seemed to be perfect: Annika just left for a girls’ night to her friend, and on Sunday they planned a trip to a local amusement park and a Christmas village, so she didn’t plan to come back until the evening. You had almost two days to enjoy each other’s company, but… Craig wouldn’t be Craig if he hadn’t taken his work with him. He’s been working hard for hours already and you couldn’t stand seeing him like that anymore. You had to do something about that.

***

At first you decided to be gentle. You approached Craig from behind, hugged him and kissed his temple.

\- Craig, love, - you said quietly, - you look tired, I really think you need some rest.

\- Not now, babe… - He muttered, not looking at you. - I need to finish this first, and then we’ll be able to spend some time together, okay?

\- But Craig… Is it really that necessary to do it right now?.. You didn’t have a day off for ages… What’s the point in staying home for the weekend if you can’t relax even here?.. - You tried to convince him, stroking his shoulders gently.

\- Honey, you know it’s important… Just give me a couple more hours, okay? And then I’m yours.

You rolled your eyes at this. You knew Craig quite well. If he said “a couple of hours”, it most certainly meant working until late at night. You didn’t plan to spend your Saturday like that.

Letting go of his shoulders, you faced him.

\- Craig, - you said decidedly. - You need rest.  ** _Now._**

You made one more step towards him and without hesitation sat on his lap.

\- Y/n… - he tried to protest, but you already brought your hands to his face to take off his glasses.

\- All work and no play makes Craig a dull boy, - you smirked, putting the glasses on the coffee table. - Very-very dull…

You kissed his forehead, letting your fingers run through his soft messy hair. Then you bent down and nibbled on his earlobe softly.

\- Y/n… Stop it, I said… - He tried to sound firm, but his voice was already slightly shaky.

\- Nope, - you replied. - I know you need it. You work too much and think too much, so just relax and let it go for a while.

Saying this you bent down and traced the side of his neck with your tongue. Kissing and nibbling on the sensitive skin at his jugular, you started to roll your hips slowly, pressing yourself closer to him. You felt him getting hard underneath you, his breath becoming faster, and it was a pleasant sensation.

\- Okay, that’s enough, - he said suddenly and for a split second you thought he was gonna push you away, but he just grabbed your shoulders, flipping you on the couch and getting on top of you. He kissed you passionately, parting your lips with his tongue and humming delightfully against your mouth.

He broke the kiss and smirked at you.

\- Who’s a dull boy now, huh?

Smiling triumphantly you pulled him into the kiss again, fingers entangling into his hair, your lower body pressing closer to his in a desperate need of some friction. Craig pushed your tank top a bit up and his hands were stroking your sides gently. Letting go of your lips he went down your neck to your collarbone and shoulder. Purring sounds escaping him turned you on massively, you felt like your whole body was aching for him.

At home you normally didn’t wear a bra and today was no exception, so Craig had an easy access to your breasts; all he had to do was to pull down the straps. A breathy moan escaped you as his mouth captured your nipple hungrily, sucking and biting on your tender flesh. His hand found its way inside your pajama pants and underwear, and soon his fingers brushed against your clit, rubbing in a steady motion, making your back arch. He paused for a moment to tug your pants and panties off and toss them aside. Then his lips got back to your neck as he pushed his two fingers slowly inside you. You gasped as he curled them and pressed his thumb to your throbbing clit.

\- Oh god, Craig, - you whimpered, bucking your hips and tugging on his hair. What he did to you was amazing, especially after weeks of abstention, but you needed more. Panting, you reached his jeans and started undoing them with shaky fingers. Finally you managed to push them down together with boxers, exposing his hard cock, and he moaned against your skin as you started stroking him from the base to the top.

\- Take off your shirt, please, - you hushed into his ear. You so wanted to feel his naked body against yours. With your help he did it fast and his lips were on yours again as you clung to him enjoying his warmth.

\- I need you now, - you whispered, guiding him inside your aching heat. Craig thrust his hips entering you and you both moaned at the sensation.

\- Hell, - he murmured, pressing his forehead to yours. - When did we do that last time?..

\- About three weeks ago, - you replied in a shaky voice.

\- Shit, - he breathed out. - You’re right, I need to have rest more often… It’s about time…

\- Glad you admit that, - you chuckled. - Now why don’t you…

Craig didn’t let you finish the phrase, finally thrusting inside you again, and again, causing whiny desperate moans escape you over and over. His pace was vigorous and intense, and it was exactly what you needed. You threw your head back letting him smother your neck and throat with sloppy kisses. Digging your nails into his shoulders, you moaned out his name feeling your climax approaching. It hit you like an explosion, delicious sensation of euphoria overflowing your entire body. Craig groaned and slightly bit your shoulder, twitching inside your fluttering pussy. You together were a trembling and panting mess, clinging onto each other, and it felt great. Stroking your cheek with his fingers, he kissed your eyelids, your cheekbones, and then placed a tender kiss on your lips.

***

After a few minutes of cuddling Craig got up with a grunt and started pulling his boxers and jeans back on.

\- Damn… - you sat up and frowned. - Please don’t tell me you’re gonna get back to work right now…

He smiled softly and bent down to kiss your forehead.

\- The work can wait, - he replied and you beamed at him. It was so heartwarming for you to finally see him so content and relaxed.

\- I just realized I’m starving… - He explained. - Completely forgot to have lunch with this goddamn case…

\- Oh man… - You gave him a compassionate look. - Give me my pants please, and let’s find something to eat, okay?

\- Awesome, - Craig replied, handing you your clothes. - And after the lunch I suggest going to the bedroom, because I think I’ll be up for a round two… What do you think? - He cocked an eyebrow.

\- No objections, sir! - You grinned, approaching him, and Craig laughed sincerely, enclosing you in his arms.


End file.
